


Hideaway With Me Some More

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Frottage, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Public Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was all set to enjoy a quiet morning on the beach, not expecting to witness three odd boys committing what had to be some sort of a crime and the further ridiculousness that ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hideaway With Me Some More

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Hideaway' by Kiesza

Liam was absurdly pleased with himself for having found the perfect secluded spot on one of the most popular beaches in Barcelona. Granted, it was barely past eight in the morning and the beach wouldn’t fill up for another few hours - which is what Zayn had grumbled when Liam had attempted to wake him up earlier. Or, really, the most he’d said was “fuck off I’m sleeping” and after that Liam had left him alone.

He’d wandered to the beach on his own with a bag slung over his shoulder, carrying the bare essentials for a quiet morning by the water. He laid out his towel and sat down, just staring out at the waves as he breathed in the salty ocean air.

Sure, it was only their second day in Barcelona, but Liam was already having trouble with the idea of having to leave at the end of the week. Returning to dreary London after a week in sunny Barcelona seemed like the worst sort of punishment, even if it was his home.

Liam’s thoughts were interrupted when something caught his eye a few yards away. He turned his head, bringing one hand above his eyes to shade them from the sun as he squinted to try and figure out just what it was that he was seeing. Three figures came into focus, but the weird thing was that they were carrying something.

This something, Liam soon discovered, was a tree. He absolutely could not fathom what would possess anyone to drag a tree across the beach, much less to do so at eight in the morning. Still, he was surprised as anyone to hear his own voice call out, “Oi, what’re you doing?!”

The three figures paused, exchanging glances and soft words with each other before they all laid the tree down on the beach and started walking towards Liam. A small feeling of panic welled up in Liam’s chest as they approached, and he wondered if he’d just make the biggest mistake of his life in interrupting something he clearly didn’t understand.

He felt a mild sense of relief when he realized that the three figures were boys who had to be around his age, and this whole situation was a half-assed idea from one of their minds.

“What’re you doing?” Liam looked up at the one who stood closest to him, taking into account his curly brown locks pulled back with a headscarf, a paper-thin shirt full of so many holes Liam failed to see its use anymore, and a pair of cut-off shorts that were practically painted onto his thighs.

“I asked you first,” Liam countered, trying not to stutter as he and the boy had a staring contest.

“We’re not doing anything,” another one replied. Liam tore his eyes away from the first boy to the one who had spoken, finding himself amused by his accent. _Truly Irish_ , Liam thought to himself as he noticed the blonde boy’s ivory skin that wasn’t covered by his vest was already turning pink under the morning sun.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Liam answered, nodding his head to the tree they’d left behind.

“What’s it look like, then?” the third boy challenged, giving Liam a smirk when he turned his attention.

If Liam had been staring at the other two, he was downright gawking at this boy. His smirk didn’t falter one bit as Liam looked him over, taking special note of his golden skin on full display as he wasn’t wearing a shirt at all. Liam found his mouth going dry as he glanced up at the boy’s face, nearly losing himself in his piercing blue eyes.

“Looks like you’re stealing that tree,” Liam said once he’d found his voice again. The boy threw his head back and laughed, while the other two chuckled.

“Not stealing, love, _liberating_.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “That sounds like you’re defending releasing animals from the zoo.”

“Not like he hasn’t tried,” the blonde one muttered with another chuckle.

“It would’ve worked if Harry wasn’t such a shit lookout.”

“Hey,” the first boy protested with a frown. “I already told you, Niall was supposed to be the lookout.”

“Don’t blame me for you not listening to the plan, Haz.” The blonde one - Niall, Liam told himself - rolled his eyes. “Even if it was never going to work.”

“It would’ve,” the third boy replied with a huff. “You two are bloody useless, it’s a wonder I keep you around at all.”

“You keep us around because nobody else would help you with your plans, Lou.” Harry laughed.

“Maybe I’ll just befriend - what’s your name?” He stared down at Liam, whose eyes widened as he choked out his own name. “- _Liam_ here and forget about you tossers.”

“Good luck with that one,” Niall said with a snicker, “Liam looks terrified that you’re serious.”

“I-I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry interrupted with a smile. “Louis threatens to abandon us all the time.”

“Maybe one day he’ll actually do it.”

“Thinking about it,” Louis remarked as he looked Liam up and down, in the same way Liam had been doing to him only minutes earlier. “Look at his biceps! He could probably carry the tree and me without breaking a sweat.”

“Quit drooling, Lou.” Niall snickered again and Louis punched him in the arm. “Ow! Shit!”

“That was low,” Harry said as he shook his head. “You know he almost burned to a crisp yesterday.”

“Serves him right.”

Liam let out a laugh, entirely unsure of how he found himself in this situation. A small part of him wished that he’d kept his mouth shut and ignored these ridiculous thieving boys, but the rest of him was enjoying this far too much to want it to end.

“How ‘bout it, then?” Louis asked, cocking an eyebrow at Liam.

“What?” he asked, wondering if he’d somehow missed a question while he was lost in his thoughts.

“Fancy giving us a hand?”

Liam considered it for a moment, sizing up the three boys standing over him once more. His sensible side said it was probably a terrible idea, but there was something in Louis’ smile that made Liam want to join in.

“Yeah, alright.”

Louis’ face lit up with a smile while the other two stifled their laughter. Liam gathered up his towel, rolling it quickly and stuffing it into his knapsack before following the three of them back to where they’d left the tree. Much like Louis predicted, it was far easier to carry the tree now that Liam was helping.

“Honestly, where’ve you been all my life?”

Liam chuckled at Louis’ words, dropping his eyes to the ground beneath his feet as his cheeks turned pink. Harry and Niall had identical smirks as they began poking fun at Louis. The three of them began bickering and kept up the whole way to wherever it was they were taking Liam and the tree.

As it turned out, they’d rented out a house not too far from the beach - and not all that far from the hotel that Liam and Zayn were staying in, Liam noted - and Louis led them into the backyard area where he wanted to put the tree.

“Perfect!” he said with a grin once they’d set it down.

“Why’d you want this tree, anyway?” Liam asked. Louis turned around to look at him and shrugged his shoulders.

“Why not?”

Both Harry and Niall rolled their eyes. “Typical Tommo,” Harry muttered.

Louis shrugged his shoulders again and continued to smile at Liam. “I see something I like, I have to have it.”

“I see that,” Liam muttered softly, fighting a smile of his own. A few seconds later his phone chirped from his pocket and he pulled it out, unlocking the screen to see a text from Zayn.

**I’m up and hungry. Where’d you go?**

**Back in a bit** , Liam sent back before pocketing his phone again and looking up into three sets of curious eyes. He chuckled awkwardly and hitched his bag further onto his shoulder, toying with a loose thread as he cleared his throat.

“I’ve got to go, but it was nice meeting you lot.” Liam’s eyes flickered from Niall to Harry, dropping to the ground to avoid Louis’ as he wasn’t quite sure he could handle them at that moment.

“You’re leaving?” Louis said indignantly, as if Liam was purposefully offending Louis with his decision. Liam kept his eyes down, feeling his cheeks burn even more than they had on the beach.

“Yeah, my-” Liam was interrupted by his phone going off again and he let out a chuckle. “-my mate’s just woken up and wants to get a bite to eat.”

“Oh.” Louis crossed his arms, his smile fading into a frown as he let out a disapproving sigh. “You’d better go, then.”

Before Liam could say another word, Louis turned on his heel and disappeared into the house. Harry gave Liam an apologetic smile before running after Louis, while Niall let out an unsurprised laugh.

“Don’t worry about ‘im,” he said as he gestured in the direction the other two had gone. “He doesn’t do well with rejection.”

“I’m not- I didn’t-” Liam stuttered, but Niall waved his hand and let out another laugh, this one much more fond.

“It’s not you, mate. That’s just Louis.” Niall shrugged his shoulders.

“I didn’t mean to upset him,” Liam said softly as his phone went off yet again. “I really do have to go.”

“I know.” Niall clapped Liam on the shoulder and smiled. “You should come by tonight, though. We’re having a party. Bring your mate, if you like.”

“Yeah? Alright, we’ll come by.” Liam smiled. “Tell Louis I’m sorry-”

Niall shook his head. “Just come over later tonight, all will be forgiven. Trust me.”

Liam paused, still confused about the general situation but even more so because of Niall’s words. Niall, either used to not having people understand Louis or too easygoing to really care, shrugged lightly before he too disappeared into the house. Liam let out a soft breath, then another slightly more annoyed huff as he dug his phone out of his pocket and held it up to his ear.

“I’m coming, bloody hell!”

“I’m _starving_ , Liam. I’ll waste away to nothing!”

“Oh, you will not.” Liam shook his head as he let himself out of the backyard, quickening his pace down the sidewalk towards their hotel. “Meet me in the lobby and we’ll go out, alright?”

Zayn huffed loudly before replying, “alright. Make it quick.”

Liam laughed as he hung up on Zayn without another word, rolling his eyes at the very idea of _Zayn_ being the one to tell someone to hurry up.

He made it back to the hotel in about ten minutes, and Zayn was sprawled out in one of the oversized chairs in the lobby. Liam sighed and rubbed his face as he stared down at Zayn with a fond smile; he’d managed to fall back asleep, not that Liam was surprised.

“Oi, wake up.” He gently kicked at Zayn’s foot, causing him to jerk awake and groan as he clutched the back of his neck. He kicked at Liam, much harder than Liam had, and grumbled curses under his breath.

“That was rude.”

“You said you were _starving_.”

*

Liam recounted the interesting yet still very confusing tale of the three boys stealing a tree from the beach over breakfast - or rather, brunch. Zayn didn’t have much of a reaction until halfway through his third cup of coffee when Liam mentioned the party Niall had invited him to.

“A party?” Liam nodded. “At their house?”

“Yeah.” Liam nodded again, narrowing his eyes when Zayn frowned. “What?”

“Nothing,” Zayn replied quickly, wiping the frown from his face and smiling at Liam. “Sounds fun.”

“We don’t have to go,” Liam mumbled, shrugging as he stared down at his eggs that he’d been more or less toying with for the last few minutes.

“Niall wanted you to,” Zayn said as he took another sip of coffee. “And from the sounds of it, Louis didn’t want you to leave in the first place.”

“Yeah, but,” Liam paused, letting out a sigh, “Louis is…”

“What?”

“Weird,” Liam managed, running through at least a dozen possibilities in his head before speaking. It didn’t matter in the end because as soon as the word left Liam’s lips Zayn started to laugh. “What? It’s not funny!”

“But it is, Li!” Zayn continued to laugh. “He obviously fancies you, and you just think he’s weird.”

“He does not,” Liam replied, shaking his head. “Absolutely does not.”

“Uh-huh. Whatever you say.” Zayn rolled his eyes and took another sip of coffee. Liam tried very hard not to throw a bit of egg at Zayn’s face, but nobody could really blame him. “Hey!”

Except maybe Zayn.

*

They spent the rest of the day much as they had they day before - wandering around the streets of Barcelona. Liam did his best to put his mind off of Louis and the others, although Zayn wasn’t helping matters much.

He apparently found it so amusing to tease Liam about Louis that he tried to mention him in their conversation whenever he could. It didn’t matter where they were; museums, cafes, even shops. Zayn somehow found a way to relate everything Liam said, saw, even touched back to Louis.

“If you’re so obsessed with bloody Louis, why don’t you go to the party tonight and I’ll stay at the hotel?” Liam snapped late in the afternoon when they’d returned to the hotel; exhausted from spending hours in the sun walking through the endless streets of the city as well as Zayn’s constant prattling on about Louis.

“I don’t swing that way, mate. You know that.” Zayn smirked as the pair shuffled off the elevator. “Besides, you get a little pinker every time I mention his name.”

“Do not,” Liam grumbled as he turned away, unlocking the door to their room. “Forgot suncream this morning, is all.”

“I’m sure,” Zayn replied dryly as he collapsed onto his bed, sighing contently. Liam ignored him as he started rooting around in his suitcase for a fresh change of clothes, intending on taking a shower to rid himself from the day’s grime.

Zayn groaned softly as he rolled over and pressed his face into the pillows; Liam looked up and rolled his eyes, assuming that he was about to pass out at any moment.

“When’s the party?” he murmured, catching Liam off-guard.

“Dunno,” he answered. “Niall didn’t say.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, but didn’t continue the conversation. Liam stood up, clutching his clothes as he made his way past Zayn’s bed.

“If you’re going to laze about, least you can do is pick a place for dinner, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Zayn mumbled, his eyes already closed.

Just as Liam suspected, by the time he’d come out of the shower Zayn was fast asleep. Liam puttered about the room for a while, taking extra care to be quiet because he knew better than anyone that to wake Zayn up before he was ready was not a good idea at all.

After fifteen minutes of sitting on his bed quietly, wondering if Zayn would wake up within the next hour, Liam became too restless to sit around waiting. He gathered up his things and carefully let himself out of the room, sending a quick text to Zayn’s phone to let him know he was going out. Liam chuckled as he slipped his phone into his pocket and got on the elevator, knowing full well that the soft ding of his phone wouldn’t be enough to get Zayn out of bed.

When Liam reached the front door of the hotel, he glanced down the street in the direction of where the party would be. He made a point to turn the other way and head up the street, towards a row of shops that he and Zayn had already been in earlier in the day.

Liam had no real intent with his walk, but moreso just wanted a chance to clear his mind. He hadn’t expected Zayn to become so interested in the three boys he’d met that morning - Louis in particular obviously - and had thought for sure that he wouldn’t have wanted to go to a party full of strangers. Despite having been friends for years, Liam still remembered how hard it had been to get Zayn out of his shell in the first place.

Liam couldn’t deny that he wanted to go to the party. Despite Louis’ abrupt dismissal, he wanted to make sure that he hadn’t really offended him. Liam was nothing if not a people-pleaser; he hated the very idea that he’d made someone upset without meaning to.

He was concentrating so much on what he’d say to Louis later that night that he didn’t realize someone was calling out his name. When he finally looked up, he saw Harry smiling brightly at him.

“Thought that was you!”

“Hi, Harry.” Liam chuckled awkwardly as Harry wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Well, as much of a hug as he could manage as there were a number of bags hooked on his arms. “Buying up the whole city, are you?”

“Just about,” Harry replied with a laugh. “Lou wanted to go all out for the party tonight. You’re coming, right?”

“Yeah,” Liam replied with a nod. “Niall said it was alright to bring my mate, Zayn? I don’t-”

“Absolutely! The more the merrier!” Harry beamed. Liam smiled, glancing around as he cleared his throat.

“Is he- Is Louis here?”

“Oh, no he’s back at the house. Probably ordering Niall around while getting a head start on the drinks.” Harry laughed.

“Oh,” Liam said, nodding again. “Good, then.”

“Sorry about earlier,” Harry added in a softer voice. “I know Niall apologized already but-”

“It’s fine, really, don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not, though.” Harry sighed. “Louis just overreacted. He’s a bit of a knob when it comes to-”

Liam stared at Harry as he snapped his mouth shut, smiling tightly at Liam before he chuckled nervously.

“I should get going. But you’ll come by? Starts in an hour!”

Harry was practically halfway down the street before Liam opened his mouth to reply. As an afterthought he raised his hand to wave to Harry, though he immediately put his arm down when Harry didn’t turn around. Liam had never been so grateful for his phone to ring as he was at that moment, hoping that it would save him from some embarrassment.

“Ditching me again, are you?”

“You fell asleep, Z.” Liam rattled off the name of the shop he’d stopped in front of and promised he’d wait there for Zayn to catch up to him. Liam sat down at a table outside, trying not to wonder about what Harry had stopped himself from saying. It wasn’t working very well, and it only led to Liam wondering further about what the party would be like.

*

By the time Liam and Zayn made it to the party several hours later, it was clear that it had been going on for quite some time. Zayn stuck to Liam’s side, which Liam had to admit he was wholly grateful for. He kept an eye out for Harry, Niall and Louis, but there were so many people that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to spot them in the crowd.

They finally made it into the kitchen - Liam thought to himself that the house was far larger than it looked - where Liam was relieved to find Niall. Somehow he wasn’t surprised to find Niall surrounded by a gaggle of girls with a bottle of liquor in one hand and a plastic cup in the other. He greeted Liam warmly, pulling him in for a hug just like Harry had. He tried the same with Zayn after Liam introduced them, silently chuckling when Zayn froze the second Niall touched him.

Luckily, Zayn loosened up after a few drinks. He still stuck to Liam’s side, but at least he managed to strike up conversations with his fair share of pretty girls. Liam tried to participate in the conversation, but he was distracted by having finally caught a glimpse of Louis across the room.

From what Liam could tell, Louis was gathering people to play some sort of game. He tried not to stare as Louis draped himself over person after person, male and female alike. When Liam accidentally caught Louis’ eye, he immediately jerked his head away and stared down at the drink in his hands. When he finally worked up the courage to look up again, Louis was gone.

“Hello, stranger.” Louis appeared right next to Liam and he jumped, knocking his arm against Zayn and nearly dropping his drink.

“H-Hi Louis.” Liam chuckled nervously as he mumbled an apology to Zayn, who took one look at Louis and started snickering to himself. Liam elbowed him sharply, wishing he could retract his earlier apology.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Louis said as he leaned on Liam’s shoulder, his eyes glassy from the amount of alcohol he’d already consumed but bright as ever as they stared down at Liam.

“Niall invited me. Harry too.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, clicking his tongue in amusement as he smirked. Liam shifted uncomfortably under Louis’ gaze, hoping the blush in his cheeks wasn’t as evident as he feared it was. Louis curled his fingers around Liam’s wrist, pulling him up out of his seat without another word. Liam shot a worried look over his shoulder at Zayn, who apparently no longer cared about being left alone; he smiled and waved at Liam before turning back to the girl he’d been chatting with earlier.

“Alright.” Louis grinned as he pulled Liam down into a circle with several other people. “Everyone understand I Never?”

The group murmured in agreement and Liam glanced around, his attention snapping back to Louis when his hand gripped Liam’s thigh. He swallowed harshly, wishing the game would start so he could concentrate on something other than the way Louis’ grip wasn’t letting up.

But even when it did start, Liam was distracted. Partially from the way Louis’ fingers were dancing across his inner thigh, sending shivers throughout Liam’s body. But as everyone started taking turns saying something they’d never done, Liam realized that he hadn’t taken a single drink. Louis seemed to catch on to this fact, as whenever he brought his cup to his lips - which was nearly every time - he noted that Liam did not.

After a few rounds, in which Liam took maybe three drinks in all, Louis made it his mission to find out what Liam _has_ done. Of course, it meant that instead of the game continuing as it’s supposed to be played, he monopolized Liam’s attention and kept taking his turn.

“I’ve never had sex in a public place.” Louis took a drink, keeping his eyes firmly on Liam.

“I’ve never _lied_ about having sex in a public place.” Liam rolled his eyes while Louis glared at him as he took another drink.

“I’ve never joined the mile high club.” Louis took another drink and Liam buried his face in his hands. “Seriously?!”

“I’ve never even been on a plane! Zayn and I took the train here.” Liam chuckled softly. “He’s got a thing about flying.”

“Christ, what _have_ you done?”

“I’ve done things!” Liam protested. “Just not as much _sex stuff_ ,” he added quietly, turning even redder by the number of giggles that erupted in the crowd.

“Right,” Louis replied with a roll of his eyes. “Next you’ll tell me this is the first time you’ve been out of England.”

Liam opened his mouth to protest, but found that he couldn’t. Louis was right; he’d never been out of England before Zayn suggested they go to Spain for a week. Louis stared at him, mouth agape, until he grabbed Liam’s arm and hauled him away from the group.

As he dragged Liam through the party, Louis kept calling out more questions that Liam continued to answer with the same answer: “nope, never done that.”

By the time they made it outside - much to Liam’s surprise as he hadn’t actually noticed that Louis had manhandled him through the door before it was too late - Louis had hooked his arm around Liam’s arm and was telling him that he had a lot of making up to do.

“Making up...how?” Liam asked cautiously. Louis grinned as he knocked back the rest of his drink before tossing the cup behind him and urging Liam to do the same.

“Let me put it this way,” he said once Liam had followed suit and tossed his empty cup away. “When’s the last time you went skinny-dipping in the ocean?”

“Never?” Louis’ grin widened.

“Exactly.”

Liam sputtered as Louis grabbed his arm yet again and took off in the direction of the beach they’d been at earlier in the day. Liam wasn’t positive but he had a feeling that they weren’t allowed to be there after dark, let alone go skinny-dipping.

This hesitation was apparently lost on Louis because as soon as they reached the edge of the water he began pulling off his shirt.

“Louis!” Liam hissed, causing Louis to pause in unbuckling his belt.

“What?” He stepped forward and twisted his fingers in the hem of Liam’s shirt, starting to pull it up as Liam hastily pushed his hands away.

“Stop!” Liam kept batting at Louis’ hands but he didn’t relent. In fact, once he had a glimpse of what was under Liam’s shirt he tried even harder.

“C’mon Liam,” he whined, “live a little!”

“How?” he asked with a laugh. “By freezing my bollocks off?”

“Don’t worry,” Louis said, his voice dropping almost an entire octave as he trailed his fingers across Liam’s abs. “I’ll keep you warm.”

“What-” Louis pressed his hand flat against Liam as he tilted his head up and met Liam’s lips with his own. Liam let out a soft whimper against Louis’ lips, but didn’t stop himself from kissing back. He was so distracted by the fact that Louis was kissing him he didn’t notice Louis’ hands slipping down from under his shirt to his belt. However, he did notice when his trousers were pushed down, and he pulled away from Louis’ lips to stare at him accusingly.

“Oops?” Louis said with a light chuckle. He took a step back from Liam and went back to unbuckling his own belt, shimmying out of his jeans a moment later. Louis looked back at Liam with a wicked smile and grinned.

“Last one in’s a rotten egg.”

Liam quickly stripped his shirt off; his eyes widening as Louis slipped his boxers off with a wink before running into the water. Liam took a deep breath before deciding there was nothing stopping him from doing the same.

Of course, his mind immediately switched to the opposite feeling when he actually got into the water and it was just as cold as he imagined it would be. He and Louis both cursed loudly, though Louis seemed to think the solution to this was to tackle Liam into the waves.

It wasn’t, of course; it only led to Liam getting water up his nose and wet sand everywhere.

Although, he did end up with Louis in his arms as they laughed hysterically at the whole situation. Louis kissed him again; right there with the waves crashing over their naked, freezing bodies and Liam hadn’t thought that he could want something so much as he wanted Louis to never stop kissing him.

“Liam,” he murmured softly, sliding off to one side and working his hand down Liam’s body.

“Louis,” he groaned in response as he caught Louis’ wrist. “Not here.”

“But,” Louis whined, straining against Liam’s grip in the hopes that he could wrap his hand around Liam’s cock. “I want.”

“Fuck,” Liam groaned again, “I want, _believe me_ I want. But-” Liam paused as another set of waves washed over them and he shivered.

“Budge up,” Louis said as he pushed Liam further up onto the beach, far enough that the waves were barely touching their feet.

Liam stared down at Louis, who had settled himself between Liam’s legs, with questioning eyes and opened his mouth to ask just what the hell he was doing. He never got the chance, because it became absolutely clear when Louis met his gaze and Liam saw the hungry look in his eyes.

Louis lowered his head down, wrapping his lips around Liam’s cock while his hand started stroking what his mouth didn’t cover. Liam’s head fell back into the sand as he groaned, wanting to buck his hips up and trying desperately not to. Louis took him further, swallowing him down to the base and hollowing his cheeks in such a way that made Liam cry out.

“Louis,” he moaned, completely ignoring the fact that they were in public. Louis hummed around him, kneading Liam’s thighs with his fingers; digging his nails into the skin as he sucked harder.

Liam began panting as he gripped Louis’ wet hair just enough to make him groan. Liam knew there was absolutely no way he was going to last very long with what Louis was currently doing with his tongue. He twisted his fingers and pulled hard on Louis’ hair as he cried out again to let Louis know he was about to come.

“Lou- Louis, _fuck_ ,” he grunted, unable to stop his hips from jerking up into Louis’ mouth. Louis pulled back so his lips were only wrapped around the head, locking his eyes with Liam’s as he swallowed.

He pulled off all the way a few seconds later and Liam dropped his head back down onto the sand behind him, trying to catch his breath. Louis chuckled hoarsely as he climbed up Liam’s body, groaning softly when his erection brushed against Liam’s thigh.

“Never have I ever,” Louis started with a sly smirk, “sucked your dick on the beach.”

Liam chuckled, pulling Louis’ head down to crash their lips together. He pulled away a moment later, both of them breathless and staring at each other with identical grins.

“Never have I ever wanted to take you back to my hotel room and fuck you into the mattress.”

Louis raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“We’d better get you a drink then, eh?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
